Why Is Everything Furry?
by VanillaTeaRose
Summary: Hinata wakes up to find that everythings so very furry. HinaShino InoKiba ShikaTen NejiTema NaruSasu LeeSaku Poor Kankurou and Gaara they no get none.
1. Chapter 1

Paula:O.o I'm dating a cheap dude who's ideal date is in a lab finding out the cure for foot to mouth disease...

SUKS FER YOU!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Naruto catz, but I own two cats...

Omgshwhytheheckareyoureadingthisimwastingyourtimehah

Hinata opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. She felt dizzy. She tried to stand up but tottled over onto the floor in protest. she tried again, but got up in a crawling position. Thats better, thought Hinata. She then looked down. Big breath."P-paws?",she stuttered. A big furry thing flicked into her eye of vision (you visualize with your eyes? No kiddin!). "T-t-tail..", she got out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-wheeze-HHHHHHHH!"

She startled everyone within earshot of the distressed kitten which was about 8 felines.

Number one: a startled female with tan fur, black paws with a matching black tip on tail, warm honey brown eyes, and two brown buns nestled beside her ears.

Number two: an unusual green tom with orange paws a jet black tail, black eyes, and a bowl shaped black haircut.

Number three: A beyond pissed dark brown tom with white eyes and long black hair in loose ponytail with white paws and a straight tail.

Deciding these were in a group she carefully moved her gaze to another area where two toms and a female were.

Number four: A light golden female with a white chest and bright blue eyes a high blonde ponytail tied with a satin ribbon.

Number five: a pleasantly plump brown tom with eyes closed, hair shaped sort of like a v with a bandana in the middle, and a very fluffy tail.

Number six: a lazy-looking jet black tom with hair that sort of resembled a pineapple with brown eyes sprawled on the grass staring at the clouds.

Last she stared at the two remaining toms.

Number 7: a tan tom with spiky black hair with brown rings on his tale, he also wore glasses so she couldn't see his eyes.

Number 8: a brown tom with a mop of brown hair, eyes in slits, and tan paws.

"Hinata!",said the dark brown tom. She brought her gaze back to him full of fear. She knew that voice. "N-Neji-nii-san?",she squeaked. "Hinata! do you know what's going on?", said the tan female. "T-Tenten-sama?", she mewed. Everyone was so... furry... She blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my, that very interesting everybody's furry. Nice.. Lol. Under the influence of makeshift ice-cream sandwiches with homemade cookies and icecream. Not good I tell you not good. Review!


	2. BuildABear Workshop!

And we continue...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up. She was curled up with her tail around her body. As she slowly regained consciousness she noticed that the two lone toms were beside her.

Last time when she knew that Neji was the dark brown tom and Tenten was the tan female, she took time to figure out everyone else before she fainted.

"S-Shino-kun? Kiba-kun?", Hinata said bolting upright. Shino turned his head toward her and nodded. "Hinata!! guess what happened to Akamaru!", said Kiba.

Before she had time to answer there was a small barking sound. behind Kiba was a tiny little akamaru kitten! KITTEN!

"Hinata-chan! your awake!", Tenten squealed. Tenten and Hinata had bonded alot, and the protective older female was like a sister to Hinata since Hanabi barely knew she existed much less lived in the same house.

"T-Tenten-sama yes I a-am awake.", said Hinata quietly. "Do you see yourself your so adorable!", Tenten said, letting out another squeal. A mirror popped out of nowhere and this is what Hinata saw staring back at her, eyes the size of dinner plates.

A small light gray cat with a white chest, white paws, and a fox-looking gray tail with white at the tip, white eyes and her regular hair with two white ears poking out of her head.

"I'm n-not w-wearing a-any CLOTHES!!", yelled Hinata. "Uhh, TO BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP!",said Kiba enthusiastically.

**12 minutes later at our nearest Build-A-Bear workshop...**

"This so rocks!", a blonde female cat said. "Yeah, they have our clothes in kitten size!", said Tenten, obviously talking to the other female. It turned out that Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai, and well everybody's ninja clothes were at Build-A-Bear Workshop! Everybody met Team 7 and the sand sibs at Build-A-Bear workshop and this is what they looked like.

Temari: Dark blue eyes, same wacko awesome hairdo, blonde fur with black paws and black tip of straight tail.

Kankurou: His same hat which already looked like cat ears which make it ironic, brown fur, black eyes, and long black bushy tail.

Gaara: SMEXY!!

OK FINE! real description.

Gaara: Jade eyes, crimson fur with black paws, a mop of red hair and a long bushy tail.

Team 7

Sakura: dark pink with light pink paws and light pink chest, same pink hairdo, and sea foam eyes. (Lynnie I've never seen a pink cat either)

Sasuke: Jet black with same chicken wing hairdo (hehe) white paws and straight black tail.

Naruto: Looks like a mini fox basically with his same spiky hairdo and only ONE tail and light blue eyes.

Everybody was in their regular outfits so it was like ninja kitties!!

Hinata fainted. Why you ask? Because Lil Naruto fox was so KAWAII!!!

----------------------------------

The next chapter won't end in her fainting. I promise you that. But I'm like lazy hehe. REVIEW!

Gaara: I am smexy you know...


	3. I hear voices

Ok I'm doing really bad. I'm running out of idea's but I'm going to keep this story going. If anyone has any idea's please tell me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up. She had this dream where like everyone was cats! Kitty shino was suprisingly hot...

_Bad Hinata! He's like a brother to you!_

She gasped. ' What are you doing in my head?'

**She is right you know he is very hot.**

_That's a bad thing to think Hinatami._

**I think bad things Hinakaru.**

While her two inner personas fought, she glanced around. IT WASN'T A DREAM!

"Ah! Her Hyuuga youthness has brought forth her youthly fire of consciousness!", said the green cat (ROCK LEE!)

Though Lee was at times very annoying, he could be serious and was like a brother to her. She smiled warmly. "Hi Lee.", said Hinata.

_Good you didn't stutter. Work with that._

**Our little Hinata is growing up isn't she Hinakaru?**

_Yes indeed._

_"_HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!! Come have some ramen!", yelled a voice. Who is it? DUH NARUTO!

**Your little boy is highly fu---**

_WHAT HINATAMI IS SAYING is he is a tad loud... Oh great Puddle-chan doesnt want to change the rating._

Puddle-chan is the awesome authoress who owns all cheese.

Uh anyway, continue with the story now.

Hinata made her way to a bowl of fresh ramen. It was lined up with fourteen others which meant the other teams would be joining here shortly. Shino took the bowl next to her.

"Hi Hinata-chan",said Shino quietly.

**You like her.**

_Stop teasing him and let him eat._

Unlike Hinata, Shino had been having these voices for a long time and he never denied them. He liked Hinata sure. But, he thought, she'd never like me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAAAH POOR SHINO-KUN! please review.

Shino: for me? sniffle


	4. NOT PAYING!

I like to thank weapons kunoichi Xx for some ideas. This story just might stay alive.

-----------------------------------------------

As Hinata was finishing up her ramen she heard a splash. Tenten fell into her ramen! Hinata had to hold back a giggle. There was tenten all covered in noodles looking like the next dish at a dinner party. Tenten-a-la-mode.

"Hahahahahahhaa!", laughed Shikamaru. He then got drenched by a playful Tenten. "RAMEN FIGHT!", yelled Kiba.

For the next few minutes everybody was having a great time flinging pasta into everyones faces. Except for Ino and Sakura, who weren't having fun at all. The door just then opened.

"Interesting. This is what happens when we leave you genin alone.", said a brown female with red eyes. "Kurenai-sensei?", questioned Kiba.

Then all the sensei's showed up.

Asuma: Dark blue tom with black paws and brown eyes, with his same hair but no beard. He was wearing his usual outfit, and struggling to light a cigarette. (hehe)

Kurenai: Brown with red eyes long curly black hair, white chest, and white paws. Wearing her outfit.

Gai: Bigger version of Lee kitty. wearing outfit.

Kakashi: tan tom with white hair, white chest, black eyes, and fluffy tail. wearing outfit and mask.

"What about Ibiki-sensei?', asked Temari. "He got torn apart by wildabeasts.", said Kakashi, uncaringly.

"I'm hungry! and we threw all the ramen!", Ino complained. KIba frowned. He hated seeing Ino unhappy. "We'll go to a resturaunt.", said Asuma.

"NOT PAYING!",yelled everyone.

---------------------------------------------------

Shorter than usual but it's christmas what do you expect? MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
